Mi cielo, Mi tierra
by Coatl9
Summary: Porque al final de cuentas tu me enseñaste a amar otra vez y me mostraste otra forma de ver la realidad, yo que siempre busque el equilibrio en el mundo pero jamás en mi vida, te recibí con la intención de ser amigos y compañeros de viaje, pero al final de cuentas te abriste paso a mi corazón, por eso y más me alegro de vivir a tú lado. Incluso si tengo que vivir con mis pecados.
1. Chapter 1

Descarto los derechos de Avatar la leyenda de Aang y solo es mía esta historia que viene de mi imaginación.

Prologo.

 _Al día siguiente todos los invitados se despidieron y prometieron estar en contacto. Kuei y Jun regresaron a Ba Sing se; Sokka, Suki y Hakoda volvieron al polo sur; Ty Lee y Haru a la isla Kyoshi; Jet, Song y sus amigos, regresaron a su aldea; Teo y Megan decidieron vivir en el templo aire del norte, en donde el maquinista seguía haciendo arreglos para mejorar la ciudad y construía los mejores planeadores._

 _Uno a uno se iban marchando, hasta que Aang se fue quedando solo. Entonces, el niño se alejó en silencio y acarició a su bisonte volador._

 _-Bueno Appa—suspiro con pesar—parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo._

 _-¡Aang, espera!—Toph llegó corriendo y subió a la montura del bisonte._

 _-¡Toph!, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_

 _-No. No pienso volver._

 _-¿Por qué no? Ahora que puedes ver, tus padres ya no se avergonzaran de ti._

 _-Ese es el problema. Mis padres nunca me aceptaron como soy. Tal vez ahora puedo ver, pero nunca seré lo que ellos quieren. Una inútil princesita callada y sumisa que sólo habla cuando se lo permiten._

 _-Es cierto—Aang sonrió –tú no eres así._

 _-No soy así y nunca lo seré. Yo no nací para vivir aprisionada en una ciudad aburrida._

 _-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?_

 _-Ahora que puedo ver, sabes lo que quiero hacer. Quiero viajar por todo el mundo. Ver las nubes, el cielo, las estrellas, el mar. Tengo que conocer lugares diferentes, gente, todo. Quiero ver muchos colores y vivir en libertad._

 _-¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

 _-Sí, Aang. Quiero viajar contigo por todo el mundo y verlo por primera vez._

 _-¡Entonces, sujétate! –Aang sonrió ampliamente- ¡te voy a llevar a lugares fantásticos! Podremos jugar y divertirnos juntos._

 _-Eso me gustaría mucho._

 _Aang sonrió y los dos partieron lejos para iniciar nuevas y divertidas aventuras._

Era una agradable mañana en el Reino Tierra se podía ver un cielo despejado y un Sol brillante en todo su esplendor, a lo lejos se podía ver un grupo de pájaros volando tranquilamente y sin ningún tipo de problemas…. eso era hasta que un gran bisonte volador paso justo a su lado dispersándolos y asustándolos, sí un bisonte volador era el causante de los males de aquellas inocentes aves, aunque debería de ser imposible que un animal tan grande pudiera volar, ese no era el caso de este bisonte pues al ser un maestro Aire original tenia la libertad de volar como cualquier ave, aunque lo más destacable del animal debería ser la capacidad de poder volar en realidad era lo que menos llamaba la atención pues con una gran flecha en su cabeza y una montura tan grande que podría albergar por lo menos a diez personas ya era muy llamativo para muchos, pero en este momento solo llevaba a dos personas únicamente, una chica de no más de 13 años cuyas ropas consistían en un atuendo, de un vestido verde con un delantal color crema sobre él, un cinturón café oscuro, muñequeras en pies y manos de color verde con café y una diadema verde con crema y a los lados llevaba dos motas blancas.

Su nombre es Toph Bei Fong heredera de la fortuna de la familia Bei Fong una de las familias más ricas de todo el Reino Tierra, cualquiera pensaría que por venir de una familia tan importante como la suya seria una Dama refinada de modales intachables y actitud seria. Pero nada más lejos de realidad pues ella es una persona de carácter fuerte que hace siempre lo que quiere, no le pide permiso a nadie y no busca la aprobación de nadie, como la tierra es firme y no retrocede, por eso ella se separo de su familia pues no nació para vivir como una princesa mimada, ni para ser tratada como porcelana a punto de quebrarse ni mucho menos para ser tratada como una inútil, a pesar de que pudo obtener la vista recientemente gracias a la ayuda de su amiga Katara que uso el agua de los espíritus del Polo Norte en sus ojos decidió no volver con su familia y viajar por el mundo junto con el Avatar.

El otro ocupante de la montura es nada más y nada menos que el Avatar Aang que iba vestido con su típico traje de monje aquel con el que fue encontrado hace bastante tiempo en hielo del polo Sur, a pesar de su edad ya salvo el mundo y puso fin no solo a la Guerra de los Cien Años que inicio la Nación del Fuego sino que también derroto al Gobernante de dicha nación que no solo causo sufrimiento al mundo sino que también a su propia gente, él es una persona amable y de buen corazón que no duda en ayudar a quien lo necesita, que se divierte con sus amigos gastando bromas y haciendo chistes, pero no se confundan con su actitud pues él puede ponerse serio y firme si la situación lo amerita y su ira es incontenible si lastiman a aquellos que le importan.

Justamente en ese momento Aang iba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

(Narrador Aang)

"Ha pasado ya un año desde que la guerra acabo y el mundo empezó de cero igual que yo, al principio fue difícil asimilar que el equipo Avatar haya tomado caminos separados pues pasamos muchas cosas juntos, en cerio que hicimos de todo; enfrentamos piratas, luchamos junto con los libertadores, ¡luchamos contra los libertadores!, liberamos pueblos oprimidos por la nación del fuego, evitamos invasiones a grandes ciudades, invadimos grandes ciudades, incluso me reencontré con un amigo de la infancia y me entero que es el Rey más loco del Reino Tierra. Lo admito muchas veces tuve miedo, quien no lo tendría al luchar contra un loco pero poderoso maestro tierra que no sabe el significado de la palabra controlarse, en especial al enterarme que dormí por 100 años en Hielo, pero siempre tuve a mis amigos conmigo apoyándome, intentando comprenderme lo mejor que podían. Aunque a veces recordaba a mis viejos amigos de hace 100 años, como a Kuzo de la nación del fuego, simplemente no podía evitar extrañarlos, pero con las bromas de Sokka y su buen humor junto con la preocupación de Katara me hacían sentir mejor, me hacían sentir alegría como ninguna otra, como si ellos fueran la familia que siempre se me negó por ser el Avatar. Pero no solo fueron ellos también hubo más, unos que se quedaron con nosotros por poco tiempo para luego seguir su propio camino otros que siguieron con nosotros hasta el final, en el camino todos encontraron a ese alguien especial en su vida que los motivaba a mejorar siempre…. Dios incluso Jet sentó cabeza y eso que era un mujeriego al extremo él no podía ver una silla bonita con patas sin intentar ligar antes con ella. Siempre pensé que Katara y yo seriamos felices pero ella de verdad que ama a Zuko y él la ama a ella. Tal parece que solo Sokka, Haru, y Kuei (el Rey Tierra), eso sin contar al señor Iroh que se caso con la mamá de Zuko, tuvieron suerte en el amor.

-Oye pies ligeros ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la próxima aldea? Muero de hambre-. Casi me olvido de Toph ella ha viajado conmigo el ultimo año por el mundo.

-Pronto llegaremos no desesperes. Recuerda que la pacien….

-Si claro pies ligeros di lo que quieras sobre la "paciencia" ya deberías saber que no sé nada de ella. —Este último año ha sido casi igual.

-Ehhh…mmm ¡Ya se! Porque no cantamos una canción que me enseñaron los monjes, así el viaje puede resultar más corto.

-Sabes que… creo que esperare pacientemente y en silencio la llegada a nuestro destino. —Me es increíble que prefiera callarse a no cantar una alegre canción de los nómadas aire.

-De acuerdo es tu decisión. —Es mejor darnos prisa no se cuanto dure su voluntad de no quejarse.

(Fin de la narración de Aang)

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por lo menos 15 minutos, ninguno sabía que decir exactamente, ambos a pesar de ser muy similares eran al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

Ambos compartían la emoción de hacer una buena broma a cualquier hora, así como los juegos que compartían como los niños que eran (Aunque uno ya fuera un adolecente y la otra una preadolescente) pues a pesar de las habilidades y responsabilidades que tenían no se podía negar que eran simplemente niños.

Pero al igual que compartían gustos, ellos diferenciaban opiniones por igual. Ella era muy tosca y ruda, terca como ninguna otra mujer del Reino Tierra, Reino el cuál se caracterizaba por tener mujeres sumamente tercas, y al mismo tiempo porque no decirlo era muy poco femenina. El era tranquilo y pacifico, amable al escuchar a cualquiera que necesite ser escuchado y al igual que los monjes que lo educaron se desentendía de los objetos materiales.

Ellos al igual que sus elementos eran completamente diferentes, era lo esperado pues sus elementos son opuestos naturales, entre el cielo donde danzaba el aire y la tierra que lo abarcaba todo había una gran brecha que los separaba, pero al mismo tiempo se completaban mutuamente, como sus elementos al mundo.

La firmeza que le faltaba a Aang al tomar decisiones importantes Toph lo complementaba. La paciencia con la que ella no contaba él se la brindaba. Era por eso que se apreciaban tanto… y era la misma razón por la cual ambos hayan podido sobrevivir un año entero.

Esa era la absoluta verdad, pues si solo dependiera de Aang tanto Apa, Momo y Toph hubieran muerto de hambre hace mucho, el pequeño monje no quería recibir los "agradecimientos" de los aldeanos a quienes ayudaban, argumentando que no los necesitaban cuando la verdad los necesitaban más que nunca, como él no cazaba como Sokka o Zuko se veían forzados (en especial ella) a subsistir de solo frutas y vegetales, y si acaso un poco de arroz que debes en cuando el Avatar se permitía aceptar.

Si dependiera de Toph ella simplemente iría de pueblo en pueblo engañando a los tramposos, lo cual para muchos sería justo viendo que solo eran embusteros que les quitaban todo a los pobres viajeros, pero no a los ojos del buen Avatar que le pedía no hacerlo o bien se quedaría con los alimentos de todos los matones y ladrones que detenían a su paso, pero como siempre el Avatar le repetía: "No es bueno aprovecharnos de la gente." Y con eso dicho regresaban todo a los aldeanos afectados, los cuales muy agradecidos les ofrecían parte del botín recuperado. El cuál casi siempre era rechazado por Aang.

Si definitivamente se complementaban muy bien entre sí. Pero al igual que el Día no podía durar para siempre el silencio puesto tampoco podía durar todo el viaje y el responsable de ponerle fin o más bien la responsable de romperlo fue Toph.

-¿Cómo crees que estén los demás en este momento?—Preguntando ella y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia ante lo dicho.

-Supongo que bien. —Contesto Aang casi en el mismo tono.

-Es increíble que ya casi no podamos vernos, esto de viajar por el mundo no es lo mismo sin los demás. —

-Se a lo que te refieres pero simplemente ellos tienen diferentes responsabilidades ahora. —El lo dijo en tono casi irónico ¿por qué? De todos él era el único que todavía no cambiaba de responsabilidades pues aun tenía que traerle el equilibrio al mundo.

-¡O VAMOS! Te creo que lo digas por Zuko o Katara, incluso por Jet pero no me imagino a Sokka siendo responsable por algo que no sea su AMADO BOOMERANG. —Sus últimas palabras fueron un vago intento de imitar la voz de Sokka hablando de dicho objeto, el cual solo descuidaba por atender a Suki.

-Jejejeje. Si supongo tienes razón. — Respondió de mejor humor por los comentarios de su amiga. —Aunque debes admitir que Sokka se ha hecho más responsable. Bueno no solo Sokka, todos han adquirido responsabilidades en los últimos tiempos. Teo trabaja para arreglar el Templo Aire del Norte y déjame decirte que está haciendo un excelente trabajo. Zuko ha mejorado las relaciones entre la nación del fuego y las demás Naciones, incluso ha calmado a las personas que aun deseaban la guerra y lo mejor es que lo ha hecho de manera pacífica, Ty lee ahora es la encargada de de las guerreras kyoshi y toda la isla ya confía en ella en tan poco tiempo, Jet ha hecho que su aldea ya sea reconocida por las demás en solo un año, Kuei mejoro la vida en Ba Sing Se; prácticamente la zona baja ya no existe y si hablamos de Sokka el está a poco de convertirse en jefe de su tribu. Admítelo todos cargan con pesos muy importantes en sus hombros ahora.

. Hablaste de todos excepto de mi. Acaso yo no hago algo sumamente importante como todos ellos ¡he! Supongo que no es muy importante si no lo mencionas. — Respondió ella lo mas molesta posible para marcar su descontento.

-Claro que tienes un trabajo importante, si me lo preguntas es de los trabajos más importantes en el mundo. Ayudas a traer el equilibrio al mundo el cuál déjame decirte aun sigue muy afectado por la guerra, es de lo más importante entre lo importante. — Aang trato de calmarla. Sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba Toph sobre que la degradaran, pues ella también tuvo una importante participación en el fin de la guerra.

-Tsk. Mejor cambiemos de tema antes de que termine tirándote de Apa. — Un estremecimiento surgió de la espalda de Aang pues sabía que la amenaza iba muy en cerio.

-Esta bien, Esta bien, no tenemos que llegar a esos extremos otra vez. –Si otra vez, en ocasiones pasadas ya había experimentado la caída libre gracias a Toph y todo por simples discusiones sin sentido, por suerte ser un Maestro Aire tenía sus ventajas, en esos casos el frenar tu caída contra la tierra firme.

-Tranquilo, Tranquilo. — Quiso calmarlo pues vio los estremecimientos en el joven. — Hoy desperté de buen humor y sin ganas de arrogarte de grandes alturas. Mejor dime que vamos a hacer en ese pueblo al que vamos.

-Vamos a comprobar su estado, según me informaron tienen problemas con saqueadores los cuales los atacan cada cierto periodo de tiempo para robarles tanto pertenecías como provisiones.

-Me es increíble que aun después de la guerra haya tantos problemas. Se supone que qué todo estaría en paz al terminar esa estúpida guerra, pero parece que todo está peor que nunca. — Toph manifestó su descontento ante la actual situación del mundo. Aunque las principales ciudades de cada Reino estaban mejorando mucho (exceptuando a la Nación del Aire) todo el mundo olvidaba a los pequeños pueblos que fueron devastados por ser los más vulnerables ante cualquier oportunista o brabucón.

-Te comprendo, pero recuerda que tanto el mundo y las personas han tenido una herida abierta por más de 100 años que no puede curarse tan fácilmente. La desconfianza entre los líderes de las naciones es nula pues se conocen y conocen sus intenciones, pero la desconfianza de los pueblos es diferente, púes están presentes aquellos que quieren aprovecharse de la desconfianza de los demás y abusar de sus momentos de debilidad, son ellos a los que debemos detener.

-Sabes, en momentos así agradezco estar contigo, de haber ido por mi cuenta ya habría enterrado a la gran mayoría de esos tipos hasta el cuello por robar y maltratar a tanta gente inocente.— Lo decía en serio, a pesar de saber defenderse sola aun no se creía capaz de viajar por su cuenta.

-De nada y al igual que tú me lo agradeces, yo también te lo agradezco púes de no ser por ti hace mucho que no tendría conmigo a Apa o a Momo.

-Jejeje. No tienes nada que agradecer pies ligeros, sabes tienes suerte de tenerme contigo, pues no solo Apa o Momo se hubieran quedado en el camino tú tampoco habrías durado mucho que digamos.

Aang paso por alto la gran "modestia" de su amiga, púes tenía razón él no habría durado mucho por su cuenta. Si acaso habría durado sol horas con todas sus pertenencias.

Para nadie era secreto que el Avatar era sumamente amable con las personas, de hecho esa era una característica esencial de cualquier Avatar, pero Aang manifestaba demasiado bien esa virtud. De hecho en su primera parada, que casualmente fue un pueblo en miseria, el Nómada Aire les dejo comida y agua para todo un mes, eso sin contar que les dejo gran parte de su dinero el cuál constaba de 90 monedas en total. 30 de bronce, 30 de plata y 30 de oro, de lo cual solo quedaron 15 monedas de Oro y todo gracias a Toph que dijo que no podían quedarse sin dinero, ella ya temía que su viaje por el mundo acabara en su primera parada.

Ella jamás se interesaría por el dinero, pero incluso ella sabia la importancia de tener aunque sea una moneda en la bolsa, aunque Aang no quisiera aprender dicho valor. De ahí venían todos sus problemas económicos.

-Dime Aang, ¿podemos visitar a nuestros amigos cuando terminemos aquí? —La pregunta sonó más como una petición que una cuestión. — Ya sabes hace 6 meses que no nos vemos y hablar por medio de cartas es muy aburrido.

-¿Aburrido? Pero si siempre que recibíamos una carta de los demás te emocionabas mucho. No me digas que ya perdiste la intención de seguir leyéndolas. — Aang sabía que ella estaba mintiendo al decir que las cartas eran Aburridas, en qué mundo una carta de Sokka seria aburrida, pero lo que de verdad le molestaba era leer y las siguientes palabras de Toph se lo confirmaron.

-C-C-¡CALLATE! Si te digo que las cartas son aburridas es porque lo son no confundas las cosas. — Un leve sonrojo adorno la cara de Toph, el ser atrapada en su pequeña mentira le causo vergüenza.

-Jajajajajaja. — Cuando la fuerte risa de Aang creció no lo hizo sola pues la vergüenza de Toph creció con ella. Cuándo la vergüenza se convirtió en enojo la pequeña Maestra Tierra se acerco a su amigo con sigilo, ya había cambiado de opinión definitivamente Aang volaría hoy sin la ayuda de Apa, usando su pequeño pero poderoso brazo empujo a su amigo por un lado de la cabeza del bisonte y lo siguiente que escucho fue la relajante frase que Aang le brindaba. — AAAAAHHHHH.

-Sabes no tenias que empujarme hacia el vacio. — Cuando el Maestro Aire regreso a su bisonte lo hizo con su ropa algo desgarrada, recordaría para el futuro no reírse de Toph mientras viajaban por encima de un despeñadero o de lo contrario un nuevo Avatar nacería pronto.

-Si te hubieras limitado a contestar mi pregunta eso no habría pasado. — Toph le contesto sumamente relajada o al menos eso aparentaba pues en su cabeza se reía como nunca. — Entonces que iremos a visitar a alguien ¿SI O NO?— Al decir eso se sentó firme y recta demostrando su sumo interés en la respuesta de Aang, respuesta que el ya tenía desde que se la pregunto.

-Si, iremos a visitar a nuestros amigos. — Ante la respuesta Toph sonrío de entusiasmo el ver a sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de viaje de nuevo en verdad que le alegraba el día. — Aunque tenemos que pensar a quien visitaremos primero. — Ante lo dicho Aang tomo una posición pensativa.

-¡Ya se! Qué tal si vamos a visitar primero a Zuko y Katara estamos cerca de la Nación del Fuego, además tengo muchas ganas de ver a Lu Ten .— Toph extrañaba mucho a su primera amiga pero al mismo tiempo quería ver a ese pequeño niño, el cuál tenía casi la misma edad que su hermano, ella jamás se había encariñado con los niños más pequeños tal vez porque nunca los vio realmente, y eso que estuvo presente en un parto, pero al ver la cara de aquel pequeño entendió el principio de la vida, algo que desconocía totalmente hasta ahora.

-No creo que sea buena idea. — La respuesta de Aang saco de balance a la pequeña Bei Fong e hizo que se preguntara así misma: ¿Por qué? Acaso seguía descontento con la unión de Katara y Zuko es por eso que no quería visitarlos, por eso no quería ver al pequeño Lu ten porque le recordaba lo que pudo tener con la maestra agua. Aunque se planteaba esa pregunta en su cabeza decidió decirla en voz alta.

-¿Por qué?—Ella ya esperaba que Aang se mantuviera callado y le diera la razón sobre el porqué no quería visitar a los Señores del Fuego o que le diera algún tipo de respuesta que le diera entender su descontento con la pareja. Mas esa respuesta jamás llego pues lo que contesto activo la memoria de Toph.

-Porque el cumpleaños de Lu ten será dentro de poco tiempo y tal vez sería mejor visitarlo ese día, así también visitamos a su Padres, ya sabes: "Matamos dos pagaros de un solo tiro". Aunque no me gusta la expresión es la mejor para esta ocasión.

Toph se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía razón el cumpleaños de Lu ten sería relativamente pronto por lo cual podía visitarlo y darle un regalo especial, tan concentrada estaba en su nueva vida que había olvidado ese pequeño e importante hecho. Lo que Toph ignoraba es que realmente no estaba tan equivocada es sus sospechas.

Aang agradeció profundamente que esta conversación no se haya dado unos meses atrás o de lo contrario no contaría con la excusa adecuada para la ocasión, él esperaba que Toph quisiera ir a la Nación del Fuego hasta el cumpleaños de Lu Ten pues aun no asimilaba del todo el casamiento de los actuales Señores del Fuego

A pesar de que Aang había aceptado la unión de Zuko y Katara eso no quitaba el hecho de que le dolía verlos juntos, después de todo él la seguía amando con todo su corazón, en ese preciso momento el recuerdo de su entrenamiento con el gurú Pathik para liberar los chacras llego a su mente, de haberlos liberado todos seguramente no sentiría nada por Katara y ahora estaría completamente dedicado a su misión de salvar el mundo.

Empezó a divagar en lo que pudo haber pasado, si hubiera dejado ir el amor que sentía por Katara en aquella ocasión, tal vez solo tal vez hubiera podido detener a Azula en Ba Sing Se, si la hubiera derrotado en ese preciso momento habría detenido el avance de las fuerzas de la Nación del Fuego, el Rey Tierra los habría ayudado el día de la invasión, día que pudo haber detenido a Ozai de una vez por todas y así el mundo se hubiera ahorrado el sufrimiento que sintió. Pero lo más importante para Aang era lo siguiente, pudo haber logrado que Katara se olvidara por completo de Zuko, pues él hubiera caído junto con su hermana en ese instante, de esa forma jamás llegaría enamorarse de Zuko y con el tiempo se hubiera enamorado del Maestro aire, Aang estaba seguro que si olvidaba a Katara por medio de las puertas de chacra él no tendría problemas en enamorarse de ella nuevamente, después de todo ya se había enamorado una vez de ella, no habría problema con una segunda vez.

A pesar de que sabía que tales pensamientos le traerían más dolor a su corazón simplemente no podía ignorarlos, ante todo él era un ser humano que reflexionaba sobre los hechos más importantes de su vida, él creía firmemente en la redención de las personas que podía haber segundas oportunidades, por eso mismo se preguntaba si algún día recibiría una segunda oportunidad de amar.

Aang no lo sabía ni siquiera lo sospechaba pero esa segunda oportunidad que esperaba para amar estaba sentada en su montura con la forma de una pequeña niña de piel de porcelana, aunque para saberlo tendría que esperar primero muchos años, después de todo Aang siempre fue despistado para ciertas cosas en especial para remarcar cosas obvias para algunos.

-Sabes? Me convenciste, dejaremos a la Nación del Fuego para el final pero entonces, ¿A quién visitaremos primero?—A pesar de que Toph estaba de acuerdo con la idea de visitar a la Lu ten para el dia del cumpleaños de este, ella hablaba muy en cerio a la hora de decir que quería visitar a los demás es por eso que esperaba la respuesta de Aang.

-Mmmm. Tal vez podríamos visitar primero a Teo, después de todo estamos muy cerca del templo aire del Norte, de ahí podemos ir a ver a Kuei a Ba Sing Se, después a Jet, luego a Haru y al final a Bumi. Así terminaríamos con el Reino Tierra. Para ir directamente a polo sur con Sokka y Suki. Aunque aun falten cerca de tres meses para el cumpleaños de Lu Ten tenemos que tomar nuestro tiempo después de todo Apa necesita descansar entre cada viaje y no es buena idea cansarlo demás.

-Me gusta la ruta de viaje después de todo necesito conseguir el regalo que le daré a Lu Ten y justamente pasamos por varios lugares interesantes para conseguir algo. — Toph no se lo dijo pero estaba agradecida que no le preguntara si no quería ir a su pueblo natal sinceramente no quería pasar por momentos incómodos lo que no sabía es que Aang ya había pensado en eso por lo cual no lo menciono.

ya puedo ver nuestro destino, tardamos menos de lo esperado que suerte. — Aang lo menciono pues a lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño pueblo rodeado de arboles el cual formaba un pequeño claro en el bosque del Reino Tierra, eso sí era un pueblo bastante modesto aunque no habían llegado ahí para visitarlo tenían una misión la cual exigía de ambos una absoluta concentración.

-Bien terminemos con esto rápido, me muero de ganas de empezar mis relajadas vacaciones lejos de este tipo de problemas, bueno aunque sea solo por un tiempo después de todo nuestro trabajo es "importante entre lo importante" no lo crees pies ligeros. — Toph no solo estaba emocionada por sus "vacaciones" sino también porque barrería el suelo con esos remedos de saqueadores.

Lo que ambos ignoraban es que esas vacaciones serian todo menos relajantes que decir de los siguientes años de sus vidas aunque eso ya lo sabrían a su debido tiempo.

Continuara….

 **Primero que nada muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y si se preguntan porque Toph puede ver, por que Katara esta casada con Zuko, como es que tienen un hijo Y otros detalles que se verán en la historia a su debido tiempo es por que la historia que estoy escribiendo parte de un hilo argumental ya creado por otra autora, pedí su permiso para escribir una historia con sus personajes de Avatar, los que ella creo y modifico, les recomiendo mucho su historia (no solo si quieren entender mi propia historia) puesto que es fabulosa. Su nombre es: Un amor imposible. La van a encontrar en mis favoritos la recomiendo enormemente. Me despido agradeciéndoles a ustedes por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Avance Capitulo 2

**Queria agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia en leer mi historia, pero sobre todo a aquellos que han dejado su review, me tienen muy emocionado como algunos se darán cuenta soy nuevo en esto y los primeros comentarios significan mucho para mí, les dejo aquí un pequeño avance de la historia y díganme que les parece, próximamente subiré el capítulo entero para que lo lean.**

 **Capitulo 1 ¿Saqueadores?**

Cuando Toph y Aang llegaron al pueblo se dieron cuenta que no estaban equivocados, el lugar era muy modesto, aunque aun contaba con todos sus edificios en pie no había dudas de que necesitaban mantenimiento o de lo contrario se vendrían abajo muy pronto, las personas no se veían muy bien que digamos a pesar de no estar en los huesos se notaba que estaban hambrientos y que pasaban por dificultades, los niños más pequeños se veían sucios de su ropa, la cual en algunos casos ya estaba un poco rota, pero lo curioso era que se mostraban más felices que los adultos, pasaban de aquí para allá juagando y persiguiéndose entre sí.

Era por ellos y por todo aquel que albergara esperanza que Aang se levantaba y peleaba todos los días, él sabía perfectamente lo que era perder la fe en el mundo, aquello lo experimento muy seguido durante la guerra, la primera vez que llego a sentir la desesperación en carne propia fue cuando vio con sus propios ojos el cuerpo de aquel que fue más que un maestro, un amigo o un hermano sino más bien un padre, púes el monje Gyatso había ocupado ese puesto desde que Aang tiene memoria.

Si, en aquella ocasión seguramente sintió lo que muchas personas sintieron a lo largo de la Guerra y de su vida; Enojo, tristeza, furia y soledad.

A pesar de que era con siente de la muerte y de que la vida de una persona llegaba a su fin, nunca llego a presenciar una muerte con sus propios ojos o experimento la pérdida de un ser querido por lo tanto al enterarse de la muerte de su pueblo, de sus amigos y de tanta gente inocente no solo experimento las emociones de antes sino que también 2 más. Sintió culpa e impotencia.

Sintió la culpa de haber huido de casa y no aceptar su responsabilidad como el Avatar en aquel entonces, pensaba que de no haberse ido seguramente pudo haber ayudado a su gente a pelear, pues él conocía muy bien a su pueblo, a pesar de que los Nómadas Aire eran pacíficos y nunca estaban a favor de la violencia eso no significaba que no supieran defenderse prueba de ello era él mismo y todos aquellos con los que había peleado con anterioridad.

Sus ataques no eran letales como los de un Maestro Fuego o aplastantes como los de un Maestro Tierra, ni siquiera punzo-cortantes como lo podrían ser ataques de Maestro Agua, sus técnicas y elementos eran solamente para la defensa ni más ni menos.

Súbitamente abandono sus pensamientos pues una multitud se acerco a los recién llegados. El primero en acercarse al par de Maestros fue un hombre maduro de entre 40 y 50 años de edad de cabello negro/canoso, espalda ancha, brazos gruesos y estatura cercana a los 1.90 metros, no necesitaba carta de presentación era obvio que estaban frente al líder de la pequeña población. Sin embargo Toph noto algo más, se dio cuenta que no era una persona común era sin dudas un Maestro Tierra y de los fuertes, la pregunta ahora era: ¿Qué tan fuerte?

-Saludos jóvenes viajeros, que los trae a nuestro humilde poblado. — Su voz sonó firme mas no violenta. Sin duda un líder consumado con su pueblo.

-Saludos, yo soy el Avatar Aang y ella es mi amiga Toph, una Maestra Tierra. Hemos escuchado que usted y su gente han tenido problemas con saqueadores. Gustosamente venimos a prestar nuestra ayuda para solucionar su problema. — La voz que uso fue segura y al mismo tiempo relajante, es el tipo de voz que te decía que todo estaría bien aun si una montaña se te callera encima.

Los murmullos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, algunos se veían felices por tal anuncio, otros precavidos y muy pocos se veían confundidos, sin duda la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de los 2 últimos grupos era la misma: ¿Cómo es que el Avatar se entero de su problema?

-Oooh, con que el Avatar, eh. — La forma en que dijo aquello mostraba clara desconfianza ante lo dicho por Aang, desconfianza que ninguno de los 2 jóvenes pudo pasar por alto.

-¿Pasa algo señor?, le aseguro que nuestra intenciones son verdaderas. — A pesar de que Aang dijera aquello una parte de él decía que tuviera cuidado.

-Si de verdad eres el Avatar entonces pelea conmigo. — Aquello tomo por sorpresa a los 2 chicos y no solo a ellos pues los aldeanos también mostraron sorpresa.

-Espere para que quiere que luche contra usted eso no tiene ningún sentido. — De verdad que no lo tenía pues había dicho claramente que venían a ayudar no a luchar.

-Aang, no está jugando definitivamente quiere pelear contigo. — En ese preciso momento Toph dio a conocer nuevamente su existencia y por lo visto también era la persona más calmada con la situación actual.

-¿Cómo sabes que no está jugando? O que no es algún tipo de broma. — Aang estaba entrando en pánico no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza a la actual situación.

-Razón número uno. — Dijo alzando su dedo índice. — Puedo sentir su ritmo cardiaco y no presenta alteraciones o sea que no está mintiendo. Razón número dos. — Dijo alzando su dedo anular y apuntando al hombre frente a ellos. — Ya empezó a atacarte. — Al terminar de decir aquello pasaron 2 cosas, la primera fue que una enorme piedra paso rozando la cara de Aang y lo segundo paso en la cara de Toph, púes apareció una pequeña sonrisa ladina que decía:"Te lo dije"

Aang salto en retroceso y observo a su atacante con la esperanza de encontrar duda, nerviosismo, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera usar para evitar una pelea,

No encontró nada.

Frente a él estaba un Maestro Tierra que lo observaba con una mirada tan intensa y directa que de ser un golpe seguramente habría destruido una enorme roca por completo.

Su postura era otra cosa, con ambas piernas flexionadas en forma de escuadra con una adelante y la otra atrás, denotaba la característica firmeza de un Maestro Tierra, sus brazos también de la misma forma de escuadra una adelante y la otra atrás, más su mano derecha en forma de puño apuntando hacia arriba y su puño izquierdo apuntando hacia abajo.

Aang se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un Maestro Tierra muy hábil pues no se veía extenuado por lanzar una roca del tamaño de la cabeza de Apa, más la postura que tenia indicaba que estaba ya muy acostumbrado a usarla, no había duda en su mirada lo cual indicaba una gran experiencia en batalla. En resumen no tenía que bajar la guardia o podría estar en problemas.

Toph disipo cualquier duda sobre el individuo frente a ella, era fuerte, si tuviera que comparar fuerzas de Maestros Tierras diría que era igual de fuerte que la "Piedra", pero no tan fuerte como lo era un guardia Dai lee, pero su opinión solo estaba basada al ver como lanzaba aquella roca gigante. La "Piedra" podría ser muy habladora y arrogante si querías, pero tenía fuerza y habilidad para mantener cualquier amenaza que lanzara, no por nada fue campeón del "Estruendo Tierra" antes de ella lo fuera. Esta pelea si se daba prometía ser muy interesante.

Así es, "si se daba" pues ella sabía perfectamente que aun no había iniciado un enfrentamiento, conocía demasiado bien a Aang y él daría un último aviso que indicaba que ya no habría marcha atrás. No espero prácticamente nada pues Aang dio el aviso que ya esperaba.

-Señor está seguro de querer continuar con esto, podríamos solucionar este problema y cualquier otro que tenga de forma civilizada y hablando. ¿Qué dice?— Si prácticamente este era el último aviso antes de comenzar a pelear, siempre conservaba la esperanza de hablar para solucionar cualquier problema.

Lástima que esta vez su esperanza se despedazará como una pequeña rama.

Como única respuesta a su pregunta Aang esquivo una roca que se dirigía a su torso.

-Ahí tienes mi respuesta _"Avatar"_. — Sin dudar un poco


End file.
